RPQA: OC HAP
by darkuswarrior
Summary: RolePlay/Question-Answer: Original Character   Hetalia Axis Powers. Introduces my inner fourths, all to star in their own stories. PM me with a question or situation for them, plus part of the Hetalia cast. See first chapter for details.
1. Rules, Guidelines, Suggestions

**Ankoku: I'm pretty proud of my four inner personalities. Now, they get to star in their own crazy roleplay.**

**Blossom: Roleplay? Oh, I love those!**

**Blyte: Not these, you won't...**

**Hana: Crazy roleplay. Not a good sign.**

**Fiore: Wait, just roleplay? Because I get a lot of scenes. And that isn't exactly fair.**

**Ankoku: So, as I was saying, these four were created in reverse order. They all mean "flower" in their respective languages (American, German, Japanese, and Italian). Blossom's a Pisces. Blyte's a Scorpio. Hana's a Capricorn, and Fiore's a Gemini.**

**Fiore: Why do we care about horoscopes again?**

**Hana: Because they fit every person born under that sign.**

**Blyte: To a certain extent, of course.**

**Fiore: Really, though. Horoscopes.**

**Blossom: Hey! They're totally cool!**

**Fiore: Man, you should be a Sagittarius or something.**

**Ankoku: So yeah. That's me giving you the "inner fourths" treatment. I don't own Hetalia or any of its countries, let alone the various questions and scenes that follow. I simply own Fiore, Hana, Blyte, Blossom, the reactions, and the answers you seek.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roleplay<strong>

Fiore: Oh yeah! Blossom and I get to educate you on giving us roleplay scenes!

Blossom: First off, the action in the scene isn't exactly acted. What we do is we voice our opinions on the matter.

Fiore: Of course, when Blossom and I are involved, an argument usually ensues.

Blossom: So you won't read about us actually doing something, just us threatening to do it.

Fiore: Sometimes, one of the other characters will spectate. They can do anything from making the argument escalate to keeping the cursing at a minimum.

Blossom: Generally speaking, Hana's the only one who does the latter. You also won't see Blyte commenting much if she's spectating.

Fiore: So, to send us a roleplay scene, PM us with one (or more) of our names and one (or more) country names.

Blossom: You can pick the setting and the first actions of the countries, but after that, we step in and argue.

Fiore: The arguing might go on for a while, and can range from amusing to outright obscene. Just so you're prepared, some of these locations house more... serious scenes than others.

Blossom: And one more thing. If you're going to mention characters from another anime or manga, they can't actually be _in _the scene.

Fiore: What Blossom means is that references to other media are allowed, like a joke that comes from a different anime. They can also appear in their respective TV shows, but please. No other OCs.

Blossom: Well, that's about it for the two of us. Now, for Hana and Blyte.

* * *

><p><strong>QuestionAnswer**

Hana: Thank you, Fiore and Blossom, for that overview on roleplay scenes.

Blyte: They forgot to mention that this chat format is how these scenes will be formatted.

Hana: That's true. Now, we'll be explaining what will hopefully make up the more civilized piece of this file.

Blyte: Question/answer sessions are, at most, three questions. They don't have to be addressed to a specific person, but feel free to do so.

Hana: However, they do have to be questions. They can be for entertainment or for informational purposes. The former may also include a roleplay scene that will be included in the same chapter.

Blyte: As for the latter, the answers to your questions may or may not be explained in more detail in a story to come.

Hana: Also, you'll be giving Ankoku here either a laugh or a bit of information that she can use in her future fanficitons.

Blyte: Be sure your questions haven't been asked already. If they have been, try to think of different ones, or at least rephrase it in a way that is more humorous.

Hana: If you're not sure, just PM us. We'll confirm whether or not that question has already been asked. Always PM your additions to darkuswarrior, and never leave them in reviews.

Blyte: I believe that should be all?

Hana: It should be... but of course, you can PM us if anything needs clarification.

Blyte: Have fun asking away. I'm sure I won't, but Fiore and Blossom definitely will.


	2. QA: Sayshi

**Ankoku: First off, we have Sayshi. She's a really good fanfic friend of mine. I'll just jump into the questions, though, but I don't own Hetalia. BUT—any names that happen to mean "flower" are my OCs, therefore I own them.**

**QA: Sayshi**

*OCs: **Fiore, **_Hana, _Blyte, Blossom

**Q1: What's your hair colors?**

_Black. Not dyed. Just black._

Plain blonde, with a red streak or two.

Platinum blonde.

**Strawberry blonde. I like to streak it sometimes. Now, it's black. In a week, maybe orange.**

**Q2: What are your families like?**

_A little more specific?_

**Oh, please. She doesn't have to be. Me? My father's in the Italian army. We train in the art of fleeing together.**

Well, I have an older brother. Three years older. He plays football.

Is he good at it?

Better than Germany, sure.

In terms of experience, maybe. In terms of intimidation... not so much.

Works for me.

_My father works with Japan. He doesn't know it, though... But he is a computer scientist. A technology expert, shall I say._

Perhaps you should tell them...

Tell us what?

**C'mon, only a lot of people are reading this.**

_Well... I'm only half Japanese... because my father's Estonian. He does work with Japan, though, and—_

**Hold it, hold it.**

Estonia or Estonian?

Estonian. Now bug off.

**Q3: Love lives?**

Don't have one.

**England's mine.**

Not fair!

**Hey, you already have two guys hitting on you.**

One! Not two!

**Oh yeah? You've got France and America.**

I do NOT HAVE AMERICA. Just France.

**Yeah, right. You should be nicer when it comes to your own country.**

Oh, sure, and you should be with Italy.

**Heck no. Blyte likes him, remember?**

Excuse me?

_Break it up! Er... I like Canada... he's really sweet, and quiet. I understand how he feels about living in America's shadow._

**That's so sweet... but you should hook up with Estonia. Make your kids three-fourths Estonian, ya know? That would actually be pretty cool.**

Shouldn't Estonia be with Liechtenstein?

_She's with Switzerland, remember? Estonia doesn't stand a chance if Switzerland's defending her._

**Then maybe Blyte should be with Switzerland. Or maybe Sweden.**

Definitely Switzerland. Sweden's just too weird. And besides, if Blyte and Switzerland are together, then Lichtenstein will be with Estonia, and... Oh, wait... that's not right...

_Not a good idea, you guys. Not a good idea._

Excuse me?

**Geez, is that all you can say?**

No. It's usually all I need to say.

**Okay. Just asking. But you do like Italy, right?**

And which Italy would we be talking about?

**Well, your choice. Veneziano or Romano?**

_She isn't going to answer that question..._


End file.
